


Azul eléctrico

by patatacosmica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, I'm so sorry for this, M/M, a lot of fluff, a very little bit of transphobia, agender Teddy Lupin, also a very little bit of dysphoria, but i love my soft bois, but it's very little i promise, i really hate the epilogue, jeddy, non exactly canon compliant, why am i writing this in english when el fic está escrito en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patatacosmica/pseuds/patatacosmica
Summary: Conforme iba pasando el tiempo, era imposible que James no se fijara en que el azul eléctrico estaba cada vez más presente en el pelo del metamorfomago. No podía ignorarlo, no podía permitirse pensar que era algo casual, porque nada en Teddy lo era. Cada vez que le veía había más y más mechones de ese color que le resultaba extrañamente familiar sin saber por qué, y Jamesnecesitabasaber qué significaba.





	Azul eléctrico

**Author's Note:**

> ¡No me puedo creer lo rápido que he escrito esto! Hacía _siglos_ que no escribía así y la verdad es que me siento muy, muy satisfecha con el resultado. Antes que nada, quería dar las gracias a mi buena gente del grupo _Si la moto aguanta..._ por ser lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo y por animarme tanto a escribir cosas lindas. ¡Sois increíbles, motoristas! <3  
> Ahora sí, espero que disfrutéis con esta pequeña historia :)

Cuando conoces a alguien desde el mismo momento en que naciste, es imposible no darse cuenta de ciertas cosas. O al menos eso es lo que creía James, que desde que tenía uso de razón había sido testigo de la sempiterna sonrisa de Teddy Lupin, de su mirada llena de curiosidad y ganas de pasárselo en grande. Cualquiera podría pensar que Ted era una persona caótica, que su capacidad para metamorfosearse le convertía en alguien errático y carente de sentido; pero James sabía que cada uno de esos cambios tenía un significado y que, por mucho que su aspecto cambiase, la forma en la que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa y la chispa de afecto en sus ojos cuando le miraba siempre eran las mismas.

Por eso James se dio cuenta enseguida de que algo extraño estaba pasando con el pelo de su mejor amigo. Había bromeado con él —o más bien se había reído a su costa— muchas veces por ser incapaz de controlar esos cambios de color que reflejaban sus emociones, dejando visible para quien los supiera entender cómo se sentía en cada momento. Y quien mejor sabía interpretarlos era, lógicamente, James, que no se separaba de él ni a sol ni a sombra, a pesar de que era un año menor que él y de que estaban en casas distintas.

Aunque su color natural era de un castaño claro heredado de su padre, su pelo era generalmente de alguna tonalidad rosa, porque Teddy Lupin era, pese a todo, un adolescente feliz. James descubrió que ese era el color de la felicidad para él cuando tenía trece años; Teddy le había confesado semanas atrás que no sentía que fuera ni un chico ni una chica, que no entendía aquello del género. Le había mirado con miedo, temiendo que no lo entendiera, que se riera de él, que le dejara de hablar; pero James sonrió y le dijo que no tenía por qué seguir ninguna de las normas que les habían impuesto. 

Aquello no evitó, sin embargo, que días después le quitaran diez puntos y le castigaran por llevar falda en lugar de pantalones. El pelo de Teddy mantuvo ese color de nubes de tormenta hasta que, a la hora de la cena, James y el resto de sus compañeros de cuarto y algunos de otros cursos aparecieron en el Gran Comedor con faldas de uniforme. «Ey, Minnie, ¿no crees que me hacen buenas piernas?», gritó desafiante el primogénito de los Potter hacia la mesa de los profesores. Minerva McGonagall soltó un largo suspiro y, pensando que era demasiado vieja para sufrir esto  _ otra vez, _ les pidió que se sentaran, sin quitarles puntos ni castigarlos, sabiendo que aquella era una batalla perdida de antemano.

Teddy no había podido creer que James hubiera llegado tan lejos por animarlo, por apoyarlo; pero es que James hubiera hecho  _ cualquier cosa  _ por borrar la tristeza de su rostro, y el pelo del metamorfomago se había vuelto más fucsia que nunca.

Otras veces, su pelo se volvía de color verde oscuro y James entonces intentaba tener cuidado con lo que decía y hacía, porque, a pesar de su apariencia de Hufflepuff amable y amigable, Teddy iba  _ a matar  _ cuando se enfadaba. Había descubierto cuál era el significado de ese color una tarde lluviosa de otoño, cuando fue a buscar a Teddy después de clase para ir juntos a la biblioteca. Ese día tenía Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y, a juzgar por los gritos que podían escucharse desde la otra punta del pasillo, la profesora no debía haber hecho muy buenos comentarios sobre los hombres lobo.

Y otras, un rojo intenso se apoderaba de él, haciendo juego con sus mejillas sonrosadas. Cuando eso ocurría, James no podía evitar burlarse de él, diciéndole que si seguía así acabarían confundiéndole con un Weasley —«James,  _ tú _ eres un Weasley»; «Ya lo sé, por eso puedo bromear sobre ello»—. En realidad, sentía se que derretía al ver cómo se mordía el labio inferior, cómo clavaba la mirada en el suelo, cómo sus manos jugaban con nerviosismo con cualquier cosa que tuviera al alcance. En esos momentos, James habría dado todo lo que poseía por sentir el calor de sus mejillas arreboladas en sus labios, por rozarle la barbilla con la punta de los dedos y obligarlo suavemente a que le mirara a los ojos, por morder ese labio que…

Pero no, no podía. No podía porque sabía que a ojos de Teddy seguía siendo un crío obsesionado con el Quidditch y con gastar bromas a todo aquel que se le pusiera en el camino, y que a ojos de todo el mundo eran casi como hermanos, aunque no compartieran la misma sangre, aunque James sintiera que se le encogía el estómago y le ardía el corazón cada vez que le sonreía. Así que bromeaba, le daba un codazo y seguía bebiendo en silencio de cada uno de los detalles de Teddy que le hacían estar cada día más enamorado de él.

De modo que, cuando un nuevo color apareció en el pelo de su mejor amigo, James lo miró con curiosidad, pensando que quizá a Teddy le gustara tener el pelo así, aunque esos mechones azules apenas imperceptibles no suponían un gran cambio de imagen. Pero James los veía, porque siempre veía  _ todo  _ lo que cambiaba en Teddy, todo lo que permanecía.

Conforme iba pasando el tiempo, era imposible que James no se fijara en que el azul eléctrico estaba cada vez más presente en el pelo del metamorfomago. No podía ignorarlo, no podía permitirse pensar que era algo casual, porque nada en Teddy lo era. Cada vez que le veía había más y más mechones de ese color que le resultaba extrañamente familiar sin saber por qué, y James  _ necesitaba  _ saber qué significaba.

Podría preguntarle a Teddy directamente y así saciar por fin su curiosidad, pero ¿qué diversión habría en eso? Además, James siempre había descubierto qué significaban los colores sin que él le dijera nada, así que esa vez no iba a ser menos. Descubriría el porqué de ese azul costara lo que costase.

 

Teddy no había dejado de sonreír en toda la noche y aquella sonrisa, tan sincera y abierta y honesta y despreocupada, le quemaba a James en la piel, deseoso de sentirla por todo su cuerpo.

Se habían escapado después de la cena, escondidos bajo la capa invisible que James había heredado de su padre; era el decimoséptimo cumpleaños de Teddy y habían decidido celebrarlo en la Casa de los Gritos, bebiendo whiskey de fuego y conspirando contra el mundo. Aunque, como todos los años, habría una fiesta ese sábado en casa de los Potter, donde se reuniría toda la familia para celebrar su mayoría de edad, Teddy y James siempre habían preferido sus celebraciones privadas, en las que solo eran ellos dos y sus risas, sus voces, sus planes absurdos y sus conversaciones profundas hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Así que allí estaban, sentados en el colchón viejo y desgarrado que había en el suelo de la Casa de los Gritos, bebiendo y planeando la broma que iban a gastar cuando volvieran de las vacaciones de Pascua. James le había dado sus regalos a Teddy: una camiseta de su grupo de rock  _ muggle  _ favorito, una caja enorme del mejor chocolate de Honeydukes y un puzzle de un mapa astronómico —le encantaban los puzzles y se había obsesionado con la astronomía tras enterarse de cierta tradición en su familia materna relacionada con los nombres y las estrellas—; Teddy le había mirado de aquella forma que hacía que James se echara a temblar y le había dado las gracias en un susurro, con la sonrisa más resplandeciente que James había visto jamás.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de que Teddy parecía irradiar felicidad, había algo que no encajaba. Y es que el pelo del metamorfomago no era rosa como solía ser cuando sonreía de esa forma, sino completa y absolutamente azul, de ese azul eléctrico que parecía brillar bajo la luz de la luna. «Por qué, por qué, por qué», no podía dejar de preguntarse, lanzando miradas totalmente indiscretas al pelo de su amigo. Habían pasado meses y todavía seguía sin saber qué demonios significaba aquel maldito color y la curiosidad le estaba  _ matando _ , casi de forma literal, porque desconocer algo sobre Teddy Lupin le dolía como un puñal en el pecho.

Por ese motivo, por mucho que se hubiera prometido a sí mismo que no lo iba hacer, acabó sucumbiendo. Alentado por el calor del whiskey de fuego, dejó en el suelo la pluma y el cuaderno en el que estaba apuntando lo que necesitaban para la broma y, dejando escapar un suspiro, soltó:

—¿Por qué tienes el pelo azul?

Observó, confuso, cómo el rostro de Teddy se volvía del color de la grana, cómo se rascaba el cuello en un gesto nervioso, cómo miraba a todas partes menos a él. James podía ver sin problemas lo avergonzado que estaba y, aun así, su pelo seguía sin cambiar de color, seguía siendo de ese vibrante azul eléctrico tan extrañamente familiar. 

Quizá se estaba obsesionando con una tontería, pensaba, y aquello solo significaba que Teddy  _ por fin _ había conseguido controlar sus poderes. Pero eso no explicaba su estupor, ni la pequeña sonrisa tímida que se había dibujado en su rostro, ni la corazonada que le decía que aquello significaba  _ algo  _ y que era algo  _ importante _ .

—¿En serio no te has dado cuenta aún? —le preguntó mientras jugaba de forma distraída con su pelo, enredando unos mechones azules entre sus dedos. James, algo avergonzado, negó con la cabeza—. Pensé que era bastante obvio.

James estuvo a punto de contestarle algo de manera mordaz, sintiéndose dolido por no saberlo a pesar de ser  _ bastante obvio,  _ como aseguraba Teddy. Pero entonces él clavó su mirada en la suya y cualquier pensamiento racional que pudiera tener desapareció de su cabeza. Sus ojos ambarinos ardían con la intensidad del sol en pleno agosto y James no se atrevía a desviar la mirada para comprobar que él mismo no se estaba quemando bajo ese fuego. De pronto, Teddy estaba muy cerca y, al mismo tiempo, no lo suficientemente cerca, y lo único que su cerebro podía pensar era «¡BÉSAME, BÉSAME, BÉSAME!», tan fuerte que no estaba seguro de no haberlo dicho en voz alta, porque los labios de Teddy, suaves y dulces por el alcohol y el chocolate que habían compartido, estaban rozando de forma delicada los suyos.

Apenas fue una caricia, el fantasma de un beso, pero bastó para reducir el mundo de James a cenizas. Todo lo que se había dicho a sí mismo sobre lo imposible que era que Teddy le correspondiera lo más mínimo había ardido con el calor que desprendía su boca, apenas unos milímetros separada de la suya.

—Es del mismo color que tus ojos —susurró Teddy con infinita ternura, sus labios rozando levemente los de James con cada palabra, con cada sílaba.

James dejó escapar un suspiro que estaba a medio camino de un gemido. Acarició el pelo de Teddy con suavidad, queriendo memorizar su tacto, antes de aferrarse a él con fuerza para atraerle hacia sí, borrando la mínima distancia que los separaba. Aquel era su primer beso y no tenía mucha idea de qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero volcó todos sus sentimientos en él, esperando que el metamorfomago entendiera todo lo que quería decirle. 

Sintió cómo Teddy posaba una de sus manos en su cintura mientras la otra recorría su espalda: primero, trazando dibujos en ella; después, aferrándose a su ropa al sentir la lengua de James comenzando a explorar su boca. James mordió su labio inferior, ese con el que Teddy siempre jugueteaba cada vez que sentía vergüenza o se ponía nervioso, y saboreó el gemido que dejó escapar con abandono. No podía dejar de temblar y ya no sabía si eran los nervios o el deseo, pero poco le importaba.

Poco a poco, el beso fue volviéndose más lento, menos desesperado, a pesar de que ardía con el mismo fuego. Si James había tenido alguna vez alguna duda sobre los sentimientos de Teddy, la ternura y el cariño de aquel beso las borró por completo. No sabía qué era lo que él sentía, pero sabía que sentía algo y no pensaba dejarlo escapar. Teddy no dejaba de sonreír y, cuando sus labios se separaron unos centímetros, soltó una pequeña risita, apoyando su frente en la de James.

—¿Sabes? Este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he tenido jamás—comentó en un susurro.

James sonrió también, con los ojos cerrados, más feliz que nunca. Retiró una de sus manos del pelo de Teddy para acariciarle con suavidad la mejilla y sintió cómo se estremecía bajo sus manos.

—Me alegro —musitó—. Porque podría estar besándote hasta el fin del mundo.

—¿Es eso una promesa?

Sus labios volvían a estar tan cerca que James podía sentir los de Teddy sobre los suyos, aunque no se estuvieran tocando, y prácticamente se estaban besando cuando dijo:

—Lo juro solemnemente, Ted.


End file.
